


The Bread King

by ShippedMyPants



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Baker!Dean, Bakery, Fluff, Little Kisses, drunk!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippedMyPants/pseuds/ShippedMyPants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas shows up at the bakery at 4a.m. drunk because he knows Dean will be there and bread sounds REALLY good right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a 30 Day OTP Challenge, you can check out the list of prompts here: http://unpathdwaters.tumblr.com/post/119978937744/altered-30-day-trope-challenge-checklist

 

Dean hears banging at the front door. Which is impossible because its four a.m. and he  _just_ got to the bakery. Maybe someone got the wrong door? That's probably it; Dean goes back to kneading the dough of his first batch when the banging starts again. Who the hell is trying to get bread this early in the morning? When the person starts up the racket for a third time, Dean gives up and goes to see what the fuck is so urgent. 

Walking out into the front of the shop he sees a man in a long tan coat slumped against the door frame with disheveled hair sticking out in every direction. 

_Shit_.  Dean runs to the door, unlocks the dead bolt and throws open the door; the guy basically fell into his arms when the door was no longer there to hold him up. 

"Jesus, Cas. What happened?" Dean steadies his best friend, wrapping an arm around his waist. The shorter man rolls his head on to the baker's shoulder, breathing the smell of alcohol right in Dean's face.

"Dude, you smell like you drank the whole bar." 

G iggling , Cas leans more heavily on his support. "Gabriel wanted to go out.  So we went to this bar and then his friend was there and we went to his house and there was a party and they had those long teas." Cas whips his head toward the door to the kitchen, "Do you have bread?" 

"Oh my fucking God, Cas. You don't even like drinking! How did you get here? Where's Gabriel?" Cas starts pulling away toward the kitchen ignoring Dean's questions; he stumbles before he can fully untangle himself from his friend's arms. 

"Dean-y," more giggling, "Dean-y, Dean-y, Dean-y. Don’t be such a meany!" Cas successfully starts walking in the direction of the kitchen door. 

"Hold up there buddy." Dean steers the drunken fool toward the couches near the window, "You sit here alright? And I'll get you some bread after you answer my question. Sound fair?"

Cas stares into Dean's eyes with a glazed kind of awe, smiling he says, "You're my bread King."

That gets Dean to laugh. "You are gonna have the worst hangover ever. Now tell me, where's Gabriel?"

Castiel frowns, closing his eyes, wrinkles forming between his eyebrows as he thinks, then his eyes shoot open wide and he says a little too loudly , "He gave me money for a cab and said he was going to sleep over with that blonde girl and her friend with the sparkly dress." He looks so proud of remembering, beaming up at Dean like a ray of sunshine. "Can I have my bread now?" 

"In a minute, but why didn't you just take the cab home?" Dean was going to have a chat with Castiel's brother as soon as possible. 

Cas rolled his eyes like Dean had just asked the stupidest question ever. "Because I wasn't tired and I wanted to see you, dummy." 

Dean sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "Okay, well let me get you some bread and you can hang out here for a little while and sober up. You want some of the honey loaf?"

"Yes! Dean-y the bread King!" Castiel cheers, throwing his hands in the air.

"Oh my God Cas."

Dean makes a quick trip to the back, grabbing half a loaf of yesterday's honey loaf, and a tall glass of water. When he comes back to where Cas is sitting, he sees his friend bent over the table next to him, scribbling something on a piece of paper that came from God-knows-where.

"Uh, Cas? I got the bread. You  have'ta drink all this water first though." Dean comes closer and tries to see what Cas is writing.

"No! You can't look yet, it’s a surprise." Cas flips over what Dean now sees to be an old  receipt . 

"Whatever you say man. Drink this." He hands Cas the water and watches him drink the whole glass dutifully. Cas sets down the glass and makes grabby-hands at the bread. 

Smirking Dean asks, "What's the magic word?"

"Gimmie."

Dean hands Cas the bread who quickly takes a large bite and smiles around his chewing. 

"Thank you Dean."

"You're welcome ya drunk bastard." Dean says fondly. "I'll be in the back, shout if you need something okay? I'll come check on you in a bit."

Dean finally gets his first batch of bread in the oven, the second batch of dough made, and some scones in the oven before he goes back out to check on Castiel.

Who is passed out on the couch, crumbs all over his shirt. 

Dean laughs and takes a picture before waking him. 

"Hey. Hey, Buddy." He says, shaking the sleeping man's arm. "Let's get you up stairs and into my bed, okay? You can sleep this off up there."

Cas grumbles and resists being moved, but eventually allows Dean to mostly carry him through the kitchen and up the back set of stair to the small apartment above. Dean brushes the crumbs off his friend and helps him get out of his shoes and clothes until Cas is down to his t-shirt and boxers. 

Cas climbs into the bed then turns back and tugs on Dean's hand, trying to get him into the bed too. 

"Woah, Cas. I gotta open the bakery, remember?" Why that was the only reason Dean wouldn't get into bed was something to think about later. 

Castiel pouts, and god damn its adorable. 

"Come on, lay down." Dean gives Cas a light shove back into the pillows and brings the blanket up over his body. 

"Dean!" Cas gasps sleepily, "Look in my pocket. You gotta see the surprise." 

Remembering the receipt Dean rummages around in Castiel's coat pockets until he finds the slip of paper. 

On the back it says:

          Dear Dean,

          Thank you for taking care of me and giving me bread. It's really good.

          Lots and lots of love,

          Cas

Dean looks back to Cas who's eyes are closed with a smile still playing over his face. 

"Thanks Cas," Dean leans down and kisses his best friend on the forehead, brushing the hair back behind with his hand, "Love you too." 


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because you asked, here's a little epilogue of when Cas wakes up.

Dean works all morning with the slip of paper in his pocket. His smile widening whenever he remembers the man sleeping in his bed at that moment. Pastries sell, and when Sam finally comes in at 10 for his shift, Dean excuses himself to go check on Cas; taking him a coffee and a muffin. 

 

When Dean gets to his room, Castiel has just woken up; he's sitting up in bed rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hands like it will take away the ache pounding behind them. 

 

Pushing his way into the room, Dean greets his friend loudly, "Morning Sunshine!" 

 

Castiel cringes, "Good Lord, Dean. If I had the energy I would kill you right now." 

 

"Aw, that’s no way to treat the hero who's brought you breakfast, is it?" Dean smiles, his tone softer this time as he sets the coffee and food next to the bed. "And if you ask nicely, there may even be some pain killers around here somewhere." 

 

"Pretty please with a cherry on top," says Cas as he reaches for the coffee. 

 

Dean brings him two advil and a glass of water which the other man takes gratefully as the baker takes a seat next to his friend. 

 

"So, how exactly did I get here?" Cas asks once he finishes the water. 

 

"You seriously don’t remember?" 

 

"I remember Gabriel being a dick, then you feeding me." Cas smiles, "You were my Bread Savior." 

 

Dean laughs, "I was your Bread King." 

 

Cas chuckles with him, "That’s right. I assume I took a cab or something. Thank God you were here, I probably would have passed out on the front step." He grimaces, "Thank you." 

 

Dean blushes a bit, "You don’t have to thank me again." 

 

"When did I say it before?" Cas says confused. 

 

"You don’t remember making this then?" Dean asks as he pulls out the receipt, handing it to Castiel. 

 

Cas reads it over, blushing dark pink by the end. "Well I wasn't lying, the bread was delicious as always." 

 

"It was no problem, by the way. I'll always... uh, be here if you need me, or whatever." Dean finishes lamely. 

 

Covering Dean's hand with his own, Cas chuckles, "That’s very kind of you Dean." 

 

"Anyway, I brought you some breakfast too. You can come down in a while if you're still hungry or just raid the fridge and watch TV, whatever you want. I better get back down there." Dean grabs the receipt off the side table as he stands and heads toward the door, slipping it back into his pocket. 

 

Castiel stops him by saying, "You know, I should take you out to dinner or something for a proper thank you." 

 

"Yeah?" 

 

"Yeah," Cas says smiling, "How does that nice bar and grill downtown sound for dinner tonight?" 

 

"That sounds perfect Cas." Dean smiles and heads back downstairs to the bakery, going into the office to pin the receipt-note to his reminder board over his desk; right where he can see it everyday. 

 

Before he can make it out of the kitchen, a thought strikes him. Racing back up the stairs to his apartment, Dean flings open the door to find Cas mid-sip of coffee looking startled by the sudden entrance. 

 

Breathing a little heavily Dean asks, "You meant like a date right? Going out to dinner?" 

 

"Yes, Dean. I was implying a date." Castiel smiles kindly. Dean's answering smile, in Cas' opinion, brightened the room. 

 

"Good." Dean darts over to the bed placing a quick, chaste kiss on the other man's cheek, "See you later," he says with a wink before bounding back out of the room and down the stairs.


End file.
